


Cold Therapy

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M, Sensation Play, challenge kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceman proves to Pyro that cold can be more than therapeutic, if you're doing it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to "Touched", but that is not required reading.

* * *

Pyro was barely out of the door to Rogue's room when the headache hit him like a freight train between his eyes. He hadn't done anything like that level of fire and heat manipulation before; hadn't know he could. As he stepped away from the door the wet spot in his jeans slid uncomfortably against skin. He grinned and then winced.

Headache or not, watching Rogue come apart under the influence of his power had been totally worth it.

He made it to his room without walking too strangely and started stripping immediately that he got inside. A quick wash up in his bathroom and he flopped naked onto his back on his bed, closing his eyes and groaning as his brain registered its displeasure with the abrupt motion. He threw an arm over his face, blocking all remaining light.

"Sounded like an interesting night." Ice's voice came from the direction of the door. He must have come in while he was washing up. Pyro didn't move.

"More interesting than you'd like," he muttered back mockingly. The bed sagged as Ice sat down beside him, nudging him over with a hip. Pryo grunted in irritation but moved.

"I wish you'd leave Rogue alone," Ice agreed, annoyance threading his voice. Pyro shrugged and smirked beneath his arm.

"This time _she_ challenged _me_."

He could _feel_ Ice shake his head. "You took her up on it."

"Of course I did. Have you _seen_ her?"

"More of her than you have."

Pyro snorted, then winced at the ring of pain.

"You're an idiot." Ice pried the arm off of his eyes and looked at him closely. Pyro glared back. He sighed, set a cool hand against Pyro's forehead. "You're way overheated, too."

"I manipulate fire," Pyro told him patiently, "I'm always hot." He grinned smarmily, ignoring the pleasant sensation of Ice's skin against his.

Ice rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well," he said. "That I can fix."

That was all the warning he gave before the hand on Pyro's forehead turned cold, really cold. The chill rolled down his body from the top of his head to the bottoms of his feet, eating into his skin with frigid little teeth. "Jesus!" He sat bolt upright, dislodging Ice's hand and giving him a hard shove. His power surged up, automatically fighting the invader. Ice stared up at him from the floor in surprise, then laughed.

"How's your head?"

Pyro blinked, startled into thinking about it. It felt better. A lot better. He frowned.

Ice rolled onto his knees. "Cold can be therapeutic," he said smugly. He looked at Pyro's goose pimpled skin. "And I suppose, embarrassing."

“Hey! It’s supposed to do that when it’s cold.” Pyro glared at him.

“Ha.” Ice smirked back at him, pale eyes glittering. He leaned across Pyro’s body to turn down the light on his bed table. “Only if you’re doing it wrong.” His lashes swept down as he deliberately eyed Pyro’s nakedness. “What do you think, John? Am I doing it wrong?”

Jesus.

Pyro thought about it for about five whole seconds before he slowly leaned back into his pillow, laying himself out under Ice’s assessing eyes. His voice was hoarse and a little too high when he spoke. “I think I need more of an example before I decide.”

Iceman licked his lips and lowered his head to place his mouth against Pyro’s chest.

He’d been expecting it to feel cool, or even cold, but instead Ice’s tongue was burning hot as it traced a wet circle around his nipple. He jerked reflexively as Ice followed his tongue with teeth, scraping lightly and sending sparks dancing to Pyro’s already returning erection. “God, Bobby,” he groaned, “You shouldn’t be doing that.”

“You shouldn’t be doing Rogue, either,” Iceman reminded him between nips. “But you were.”

Pyro arched into a particularly hard bite, begging without words for more. Iceman responded by shifting his weight more fully onto the bed, freeing up one of his hands to trace the inside of his thigh, to make his way north and gently prod at Pyro’s balls. Pyro gasped again, reaching for Ice’s head with both hands, fingers sliding helplessly through the short, short hair. "Well," he choked out, "this is good too."

Ice snorted and moved down even more, huffing hot breath over the tip of Pyro's cock. It jerked at the sensation, and he closed his eyes and fought back the desire to moan again. He'd just regained control when he felt the icy tendril slide up the length of his cock. He bucked against Iceman's hands. Ice just laughed low in his throat and took Pyro into his mouth.

God.

It was hot, and wet , and felt just fucking amazing. Pyro twisted his hips to try and get deeper, wrench a choked groan out of Ice's throat. He didn't care, pushing his fingers behind Ice's head and shoving him further down. Ice braced his hands on Pyro's hips and just took it, his inarticulate noises sending vibrations all the way up Pyro's body to riccochet around the inside of his head.

Ice broke free of his fists and came back up laughing and coughing. "How about now? Am I doing it right now?"

"Wasn't paying attention," Pyro gasped back desperately, fingers twisting in his sheets to avoid simply grabbing him and forcing him back down. "You'll have to demonstrate again."

Ice replied with a low chuckle Pyro could feel all the way to his *toes*, and engulfed him again. He took him deep, throat fluttering. Then, *then* he felt it... a tight ring of cold around the base of his cock, echoing against the hot wet pressure of throat and tongue. Ice slid up, taking that thick thread of chill with him. The contrast of temperature made him react, heat boiling up from his skin in an almost palpable wave. Iceman groaned around him, intensified the pressure, and glided back down.

The cold intensified, spreading now from Ice's fingers along his hips in an almost unbearable wash of sensation. Pyro's whole body jerked, once... twice... With a helpless muffled shout, the wave crashed over him, whiting him out completely.

He blinked back to reality to see Iceman's laughing eyes inches away.

"Ok," he admitted. "You're doing it right."

Ice shrugged. "I remain unconvinced," he said, "of your sincerity."

"Oh." Pyro licked his lips, fighting back his grin. "I guess you'll just have to keep demonstrating until I sound appropriately certain."

Iceman grinned, his eyes dancing. "I think," he said, "that _you_ should show _me_ that you know what you're talking about."

Pyro considered a moment, then reached for his lighter, tumbling Ice onto his back on the bed. "All right," he muttered, "but this could take a while."

"In that case," Iceman told him breathlessly, "You'd better get to it."

He did.

-30-


End file.
